The Immortality of L
by Evilblood
Summary: A was the heart of Wammy's house. He had it all and everyone knew it; until a young child by the name of L comes and changes things for the worse. The unevildable happens and a curse is set upon Wammy's Hosue. Rated T for freedom, no pairings


**I can't stop writing about Wammy's House~ Please tell me if you like my own version of what went down at Wammy's~ **

**I don't own Death Note! **

* * *

><p>Aaron had it all at Wammy's House, he was the smartest kid there, and he knew it. He thought he had it all, good looks, brains, popularity, and a seat in the world thanks to Quillish Wammy. He was right. Aaron was the smartest kid to ever step foot in Wammy's so far. He passed all of his classes with the highest marks and was bound to make his mark on the world.<p>

Aaron had sandy blonde hair with deep ocean blue eyes, and many didn't know why his best friend was none other than the black haired red eyed mongrel that went by Baron. Aaron and Baron came to Wammy's house together and were rumored to be brothers. They're distinct differences suggested that this wasn't the case, but in reality Beyond didn't look like anyone in their family and Aaron and Baron were in fact brothers. They choose they're alias together and made them rhyme to mess with the children at Wammy's.

The brothers were considerably young when they came to Wammy's house at seven years old. They immediately started taking classes and Aaron stuck out making it impossible for Baron to show his true talent being second place. Baron didn't seem to mind being out shown by his brother though; he admired his brother more than anyone else.

Years passed when Aaron and Baron were blown out of the water by a very young child. They were only thirteen themselves, but an eight year olds score almost passed their own. His intelligence was lethal. Aaron caught the kid around with his big empty eyes and baggy clothes; he thought the child known as L was mocking him.

Baron didn't care about Wammy house or anything other than his brother, but he could tell Aaron felt a sudden pressure to study more and get his grades up. Aaron refused to be disturbed while he studied all of his free time and turned into an insomniac. Aaron grew as skinny as his brother and the new genius child L, but it made him look sickly and terrible. No one except Baron noticed Aaron's concerning condition because of the new child L. Aaron no longer talked to anyone except for his brother, and even then he refused to talk to Baron unless it was of the most importance.

This continued for five years; Aaron had yet to graduate from Wammy house with his brother, but the day was coming. News reached Aaron from Baron that L had graduated from Wammy's within four years and was to become a new big shot detective.

Aaron broke down in tears; he had been the best, the brightest, the most loved, and was supposed to be the one to get Wammy's on the map. L had ruined all of his plans for a greater future. Aaron now was sickly because of his own neglect, and socially inept, but he was number one at Wammy's once again.

Aaron didn't hear word of L for the first few weeks of his departure and Aaron was starting to feel well again. Baron helped his brother eat better and for the first time in the last few years Aaron was able to sleep with ease knowing that L was somewhere else working hard without any success so far.

Aaron was able to continue his steady health regain for a couple months before he woke up one morning to the entire Wammy house jumping up and down about L's success as a detective. Aaron felt defeated and like a failure. He felt like second best compared to L who was five years younger than him, and so he threw a tantrum. He locked himself in his room away from the house and his brother. Baron was able to pick the lock, however, and tried to calm his brother down. Aaron threw his anger and frustration at his brother yelling, cursing, and ultimately punching his own brother in the nose.

Baron was shocked by his brother's sudden outburst, but still tried to convince his brother that L would fail. Aaron trusted his brother with his own life and took Baron's word's to heart. He started to believe that L would fail somehow. He apologized for punching his brother and Baron helped his brother looking like his old self again. Aaron felt like he could be on top again.

Until L came back to Wammy's House.

He called Aaron and Baron to Quillish Wammy's old office and Rodger's current one. He gave them both an offer. The offer of becoming L. The brothers were taken back by the offer, but confused to why L and Quillish wanted L to have successors. Quillish simply explained to the young men that L wanted to make sure 'justice' was brought to the world.

In other words he wanted more L's in the world and Aaron saw this. Aaron asked what would happen if they refused the offer. Quillish said they wouldn't be able to graduate from Wammy's without becoming successors. If they did accept then they would be known as 'Alternate' and 'Backup', but still have to take courses for becoming more like L.

Aaron felt the pressure of L full blast as Quillish made it clear that this was his, and his brothers, only choice. Aaron took the offer for him and his brother, but he felt trapped by L. Aaron was now in training to be like L. To become L. To become like something he hated, no. Feared.

Aaron went with Baron to they're bedroom and yelled at his brother. L wanted them to become like him so he would still live on. L wanted to be immortal, and Quillish Wammy would give it to him. He punched Baron in the nose again making it bleed yet again, but Baron didn't startle this time, this time he told his brother together they could bring L down. Refuse to make him immortal, and refuse to be like him.

Aaron took in this idea, accepted that L could be taken down and refused immortality. Aaron was A, and A was the smartest child ever to be L's successor. Alone he could take down L, or so he thought.

Aaron thought that if a life was given over L then Quillish might see the flaw in L's immortality and make sure that L will be the one and only. Aaron would sacrifice himself so that no one else would have to feel the same unbidden pressure to be better than L.

So that no one else would feel the need to walk over him.

To walk on him.

Aaron committed suicide that night as his brother was sleeping. Lucky for Aaron that Baron was a heavy sleeper. Aaron hung himself on the ceiling fan with duct tape placed over his mouth so Baron wouldn't hear his cries for help.

Aaron was always one to think of the details.

When Baron woke up to his brother's corpse he was so angered by it he didn't know what to do. He was a zombie for six months until one night he escaped Wammy's house.

Things did change at Wammy's House after Aaron's death. Wammy's children can no longer roam around outside the orphanage, they can no longer use the kitchen, they can no longer use knife's of any sort, they can no longer bring anything that isn't homework up to their rooms, and they can no longer have items that have been deemed dangerous.

No one wanted Aaron to die. They loved him. Baron, Quillish, the other children, Rodger, the teachers, the cooks, the stray animals found around the orphanage from time to time, and even L himself loved Aaron. He admired him and wanted to be just like him. Luck had it he was better than him; to everyone else but Baron and L.

L felt so guilty for Aaron's death that he almost called off the project completely, but Quillish wanted to continue it. Quillish convinced L that A would have died for nothing if they stopped now, which the number one reason Baron is lost his sanity: Aaron's reason for suicide was ignored. He had died for nothing if L continued with his immortality. So he made a plan for L and snuck out of the orphanage to proceed with that plan. Baron found his true self in his insanity, or what he thought was his true self. He finally found out that he was Beyond Birthday.

Aaron would have been sick to his stomach if he found out that his brother was really murdering people then planning on committing suicide. The true Aaron anyway, the Aaron that wasn't obsessed with being better than L. The Aaron that wasn't controlled by the need of L's successors.

Aaron wasn't to blame though.

Neither was L.

It was a curse that kept through the generations of Wammy's children. It's the envy that L leaked into Wammy's house that shall be his immortality though. Aaron should have known better than to try and escape the envy though; everyone goes through their own envy, it's part of their humanity, but he couldn't face his own because he was the heart of Wammy's. Perfect and whole.

He still lives on through the envy along with L. Together they live in the top two students at Wammy's and only one will become L, while the other is forced to his death.

How history repeats itself…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Tell me what you lovedhated about it! I'll take either~ **


End file.
